Slumber Party
by AllieKat21
Summary: What happens when Quil goes over to the Clearwaters on the night the girls are having a slumber party? Collaboration with notashamedtobesoilyfan.


**Ok so this is a story that is co-written with notashamedtobesoilyfan. There is no plot just some plain old smutty fun for you guys..so enjoy.**

It was a cloudy and chilly night when Quil finds himself on the Clearwaters' front step. Seth had asked him to spend the night since it seems there was a girl slumber party going on. He wanted a little more testosterone in the house so he didn't wind up braiding his sister's hair. Quil had laughed at the young wolf but figured why the hell not. It's not like he had anything else going for him. He knocks on the door and tries desperately not to swallow his tongue as the door opens before him.

Leah Clearwater stands in all her almost naked glory. She has on skimpy booty short things that seem to be painted onto her skin and this thin cotton spaghetti tank that matches. There's lace trim on the bodice of the tank and along the hem of the shorts. Quil shifts as he feels his cock twitch in his jeans. As his eyes trail along her body from head to toe and back up to her face, he blushes at the smirk on Leah's face. He huffs, as he's seen Leah naked plenty of times, but this is different. This is her as a woman and not as a one of the pack.

"You want to come in or just stand there and stare?" He bites his lip to stop himself from biting back a sharp retort. He steps inside as Leah goes to spread out some blankets on the floor on top of a mess of sleeping bags. It seems they have pushed the couch and coffee table against the wall and now the room resembles the hall of some prince's harem. His groin tightens again at the thought of what fun could transpire on all that softness on the floor.

He clears his throat almost swallowing his tongue as Bella, Jake's mate, steps out of the kitchen. She also has on tiny shorts but hers are a bit looser than Leah's with little clouds on them. She has on a white tank and he can see her bra through it. _She's Jake's. She's Jake's. I wanna lick her but she's Jake's._ It runs over and over in his head like a mantra. He drops his bag on the floor to try to compose himself but as he peeks to where the girls are he is met with their tight asses in his line of sight. And Leah had a thong on. Holla.

He straightens up and heads to Seth's room under the watchful eye of Leah. He calls over his shoulder, "Where's Em?"

Bella answers in softly, "Oh she couldn't make it tonight. Jake needed her to do something for him and Sam." It was no longer weird that Bella knew the inner workings of the Pack. Jake as Alpha made it clear that they were to hide nothing from her. She is, in some regards, their queen. It was met with enthusiasm when Jake imprinted on her. He shoves open Seth's door and plops onto the futon and grabs a controller to beat Seth's ass in Halo. Maybe it would help calm down the one eyed monster in his pants.

Only an hour and a half passes when Quil grows frustrated with the video games and the boy sitting only a few feet from him. Seth has a smirk plastered on his face because for the fourth time since Quil came into his room, he has whooped his ass. Normally the kid didn't stand a chance against him but Quil grew more and more distracted as he heard the two girls giggling only yards away from him.

His mind wanders to thoughts of them on the floor in front of him kissing, touching, and moaning as they touch one another. He imagines Leah's tongue snaking around Bella's pink nipples as Bella reaches down between the dark coarse hairs of Leah's pussy. With every flash of fantasy in his mind and every giggle he hear coming from the living room, his cock pulses inside his suddenly tight jeans. He's getting uncomfortable and tries to shift around in his seat to ease the pressure. He also didn't want Seth to notice; getting ragged on by the kid wasn't on his list of what he wanted that night. No, what he wanted was down the hall, laying on the floor, skimpily dressed and smelled so damn good to him. Quil decides that Madden might help him focus less on the girls in the living room. He stands and grabs the game amid the complaining of Seth.

After a few minutes of Madden, Quil manages to refocus his thoughts onto the video game in front of him and was kicking ass, but his cock was still painfully hard for the two girls in the house. A knock at Seth's bedroom door, makes Seth look away from the game and with him slightly distracted Quil goes in for the kill to redeem himself scoring on a 30 yard pass.

"Hell yea bitch, take that!!" He yells as he scores and has to laugh at the glare the younger wolf was shooting at him. Quil was still laughing as another knock sounds at the door.

"What?!" Seth yells at the person who cost him to fall behind yet another TD. The door opens and both boys turn to look and Quil wishes he hadn't. Standing in the doorway was Bella, she was standing rubbing one leg over the other, drawing Quil's eye to them and he felt his cock twitch once more. What was really killing him was that she held a red Twizzler between her teeth her, occasionally sucking the red candy into her mouth before biting it. He barely registers anything she is saying. Her pink pouty mouth was moving but there were no words were coming out. He shakes his head trying to hear what she was saying.

"Seth, Jacob just called; he said that you have to patrol tonight in twenty minutes and not to be late again." She twirls the candy still in her mouth. Her eyes land on Quil as she gives it a slow lick.

"Oh shit, I thought Jared was patrolling tonight and I was off." Seth gets off his bed to get ready.

"No sweetie. You're on tonight and off tomorrow night. I emailed everyone the schedule." She smiles and turns around to head back to her girls night with Leah. Seth pulls out his phone and curses when he realizes he read the email wrong.

Quil's eyes never leave the spot where Bella had been standing until he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head. He turns to glare and smack Seth back. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Sorry, if you were alive and paying any attention you would have heard me say you're welcome to stay and hang out if you got nothing better to do. I'll be back at dawn." Seth says as he heads towards the door to leave.

"Thanks man." Quil yells out and goes back to the game. He figures it would be better to stay in the safety of Seth's room away from the tempting girls in the other room. Quil knows it's pointless to pretend to keep playing. What he wanted to play with was a short walk away and buried between Bella and Leah's thighs. He wanted to get in between their legs and lick up every drop of their sweetness. Fuck. He jumps up and sees his jeans tenting out because of his erection. He needs to jerk off. He needs to do it now or he was going to explode.

He slowly opens the bedroom door and peeks down the hallway to the living room. He hears the TV and turns the other way towards the bathroom after shutting Seth's door closed. He gets inside and shuts the door behind him. He unzips his jeans and shoves them to his ankles along with his boxers. He looks down and sees the tip of his cock glistening with drops of precum. His hand wraps itself firmly around his shaft and he starts to pump away thinking of how tight Leah's ass was and how he wanted to use his teeth to snap away that thong. His breathing gets faster as he imagines both girls eating each other out. His eyes close as he beats his dick. He doesn't hear the bathroom door open.

"Ohh…sorry." His eyes open as he sees Bella standing in the doorway. His hand doesn't stop as she quickly closes the door behind her. Her blush went from her cheeks down her neck to the valley between her tits and it was all he needs to explode into the sink. He catches his breath and relives the expression on Bella's face in his mind as he cleans up after himself. Her eyes were glued on his dick and that was just making him hot all over again. Yeah, Bella was Jake's imprint and yeah, Leah was Seth's sister and Sam's ex but right now they were just 2 girls he wanted to get his cock inside of.

He goes to the living room to find Leah sprawled out on the floor on her stomach facing the TV. Bella was on her back closer to the couch. It was the perfect position to get them into a 69 and watch. Bella looks up at him and blushes again much to his pleasure. Leah pays him no mind which makes him think Bella didn't say anything. He plops down onto the couch, his feet landing between their bodies. He leans back, closer to Bella. Whatever they were watching was finishing and Leah gets up, stretching. She looks at Quil and rolls her eyes.

"Bella, want to watch _The Notebook_ next?" Bella mumbles her assent and Leah switches the DVDs. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She leaves Quil and Bella alone.

Quil gets off the couch and sits beside Bella, leaning back. He starts to twirl a strand of her hair between his fingers as she looks anywhere but at him. "Did you like seeing me like that Bella?" She actually gulps and his jeans start to feel tight again. "Did you wish it were your hand on my cock instead?"

She glares at him but he's rewarded with the faint scent of her arousal. "Fuck off Quil. I'm sorry I walked in. That's the end of it."

Quil leans over and licks her earlobe before sitting back up. "Nope. The end of it will be when you swallow my cum."

Bella shifts her weight away from Quil wishing he were Jake instead. Then she could relieve some of the pressure between her legs. Fucking Quil. Why couldn't he have jerked off in Seth's room? Or at least locked the bathroom door? When she opened it and saw his hand on his dick, she felt a flush of wetness dampen her panties. His sex was not as long as Jake's but it was thick and had a slight curve that would probably hit her G-spot as he pounded away. She shakes her head as she hears the toilet flush. He could probably smell her arousal which meant Leah would be able to also. Fuck.

Leah walks back in and looks between the two of them on the floor. She sees Quil trying to hide an erection and the faint smell of stimulation coming from Bella. What the hell was that about? It was something she really didn't want to think about at all. Quil was well, he was Quil and Bella was Jake's.

She gets back to her original position and they start the movie. About half an hour passes when she feels someone softly touching her ankles. She looks back over her shoulder and sees Quil tracing small circles on her bare legs. His gaze is on her and she flips her hair back and starts to watch the movie again. His hands move up and down on her bare skin and she shifts which proves to be the wrong move. Her movements cause her to ground her pussy against the blankets and sleeping bags. She hears Quil snicker and refuses to look back at him.

It was quite alright with Quil who is using his other hand to trace the same circles on Bella's bare arms. She shifts closer to him. The tank she was wearing had ridden up. Her fingers play with the waistband of her shirt and Quil stops everything he is doing as they trail higher until stopping to rest on her cloth covered breast. She squeezes it gently and Quil starts to scoot down the couch until he is lying beside her. "Pinch your nipple." He whispers it so softly in hopes that Leah doesn't hear. Bella does as he asks as his hand lands on her bare thigh, inching upward until he is playing with the hem of her shorts. Bella's breath quickens as his hand slides up more and touches her panties.

"Ohhh…" The sound cannot help escape from her lips and is heard by Leah. Leah looks back over her shoulder and is stunned by what she sees. Quil's body is beside Bella, turned on his side. She can see his left arm moving and she turns to sit on her ass. This enables her to see his hand under Bella's shorts cupping her mound as Bella's eyes flutter between his face and what he is doing with his hands.

Quil's face is inches from Bella's and he bridges the gap and presses his lips gently to her exposed neck as she writhes under his touch. He finally takes the next step and slides a finger under her panties and into her slick folds. She's so wet that he bites his lips from screaming. His finger is joined by another as he pumps them in and out of her.

Leah is momentarily dazed and then instantaneously turned on. She moves and lays beside Bella on her other side to get a better view. She looks at Quil who smiles wickedly at her. Leah then looks back at Bella who is licking her lips and staring at her. Leah smiles and loses her breath when Bella grabs her hand and places it on her other leg. Leah quickly gathers her composure and slides her hand under the other short leg. Her hand lands on top on Quil's and she closes her eyes as she feels him finger fuck Bella. She takes in a deep breath and smells Bella's arousal. She moves her hand upward and dips below her panties to find Bella's clit. The first touch proves to be too much and Bella cries out as the orgasm flows through her. Quil takes his fingers out of her as Leah does the same. The movie plays in the background as Quil offers his drenched fingers to Leah who readily opens her mouth and sucks them clean.

"Fuck, that's so hot…" Quil groans as Bella's small hands find his chest and when he looks down he almost busts a nut in his jeans. Bella's other hand is on Leah's breast, kneading and touching. It was better than any fantasy he ever had and he knew they were just getting started.

Bella pulls her hand away from Quil's chest and sits up to wrap her hand in Leah's silky hair tugging her face towards her, pressing her lips into Leah's. Both women moan as they moved their lips against one another's opening slightly to get a small taste of one another.

The hand Bella had grasped to Leah's breast begins to rub and squeeze gently making the older girl moan and press harder against her, wanting more. She wants to be kissed, grabbed and licked by the girl pressed against her. She wants bare skin on skin; and mostly she wanted a damn good taste of Bella Swan.

Leah whimpers softly when Bella's mouth moves away from hers to the smooth column of her neck. Bella's hand moves away from her aching breast making her groan in protest. Her whimpers turn to moans when she feels Bella's hands trail softly underneath the tight tank to pull up the barley there material away from her body, exposing her breasts to both Bella and Quil who groaned softly as he got a good look at her flesh. Leah smirks at him as she brings Bella's hands back to her chest moaning at the feeling. Quil takes the opportunity to rip away the offending material.

Bella keeps her face buried in Leah's throat kissing and sucking the flesh gently. Her hands squeeze and tug at Leah's nipples whilst groaning as the feeling of wetness seeping into her panties increases. Leah moans and pushes against her hands. Bella pushes her softly to lie on her back. Quil quickly scrambles to Leah's other side to get a better view of what he knew was to come. Bella throws a smirk at him before returning Leah's half naked body.

Watching Leah intently, Bella kneels between the others girl's legs and make's a show of lifting her own tank top up and over her head tossing it somewhere in the room. She wasn't very concerned with where at the moment. Bella's panties became more damp when Leah began stroking her own nipples and Quil begins to unbutton his jeans, his eyes never leaving them.

Bella leans down kissing Leah's neck, her ass in the air taunting Quil as she kneels between Leah's long spread legs. Bella moves her kisses down from Leah's neck to her shoulders and collar bone and then begins a trail with the tip of her tongue between the valley of her breasts. Softly she moves her licks to her nipple that was hard and begging to be sucked into Bella's mouth. She is barely aware of Quil shifting and moving closer to her by Leah's legs.

Casting a glance towards Quil, Bella quickly sweeps her tongue against the peak making Leah call out and lift her hips against Bella. Quil groans as his eyes take in the sight of Bella's mouth against Leah's flesh. Bella gives one more soft lick to the peak before she attempts to take the entire soft orb into her mouth.

Leah arches her back off the floor thrusting more of her chest into Bella's wet mouth and hand, gasping and moaning when the other female would pinch and suck her nipples. She tries desperately to force her hips up against Bella's needing to feel friction against her wet and aching pussy.

"Ahh Bella.." Leah moans when the girl pulls away from her breasts to run her hand up her thigh to the top of her tight sleep shorts. Bella's fingertips dipping into the top of them to remove the article of clothing holding her from the treasure between Leah's thighs was more of a tease. She was stroking the soft overheated flesh, not quite intent in removing them just yet. After a few more teasing caresses to Leah's flesh, Bella grasps Leah's shorts and pulls them down her long legs slowly, mostly to further entice Quil knowing his gaze was fixated on Leah's almost naked flushed body. Once they were removed Leah lay on the floor of blankets in just her thong, the same one Quil had caught a glimpse of just hours ago. Quil couldn't resist reaching across Leah's legs, separating Bella from Leah. He uses his teeth to snap the edges of the thong causing it to rip and fall away. Bella giggles, quickly discarding the torn fabric to join her lost tank top.

He quickly moves back to his former position. He watches as Bella leans over and places light kisses to the insides of Leah's thighs till she was in front of her moist pussy. She traces her fingertips over the wet skin before placing a kiss against it making Leah moan and buck against her friend.

"Taste her Bella; lick her clit that's what she wants." Quil says to her as he kisses Bella's neck. He hands are on her waist as he has moved behind her. His hands trail along her sides coming to rest under her heavy breasts. She wants his hands on her. "Lick her." He commands. As Bella leans forward to do so, he quickly shimmies out of his clothing not wanting to lose the opportunity to be naked amongst these two beauties. He massages Bella's ass as the girl lowers her mouth to Leah. The groan that tears from Leah's throat makes his cock throb with even more want.

He wants to play with Leah's breast and taste her mouth while Bella's face was buried between her legs. Bella settles herself between Leah's legs, sliding down, brushing her ass against Quil's erection. Quil bites his lip and quickly moves to Leah's head. At first Bella lets her tongue come out slowly and give tiny licks to her friend's slick folds, moaning at the taste. Leah groans and reaches down to pull Bella's face closer to her. Needing more, she wants Bella to make her cum with her tongue. Quil not wanting to be left out leans down to take her taut nipple into his mouth, licking and biting her. The combined sensations of pleasure making her arch against both him and Bella.

Bella holds Leah's hips in place to lick at Leah's clit faster. She sucks it into her mouth before pulling away slightly to tease Leah's opening with the tip of her tongue. Bella pulls away to gently slide one finger into Leah's dripping pussy making her hips come up off the floor.

As Bella fingers Leah, she watches Quil suck and tease Leah's breasts with his mouth She puts another finger in Leah resuming to lick at her clit faster. "Oh God Bella don't stop…Oh I'm gonna cum, please." Leah moans, grinding her hips hard against her friend trying to get more friction.

Quil pulls back from Leah's chest to gaze on both girls as Bella works her mouth and fingers faster to get Leah off. He notices Leah's thighs began to shake as her hips moved faster against Bella. She was getting close. His hand wraps around his hard on to stroke himself in time to Leah's frenzied pants and whimpers.

All too soon Leah arches her back screaming out a string of profanities as she came hard. Bella licks it all up eagerly. Leah lays on the floor panting and her body trembling slightly legs spread wide and inviting. Bella moves up from between her thighs to gently kiss Leah's soft mouth. The girls' tongues caress each other's. Quil gets to his knees rubbing his hard cock against Leah's firm breasts. He hisses as Leah bites Bella's bottom lip, "Fuck girls..."

Leah turns to him, mesmerized at the sight of his hand rubbing his dick all over her skin. She wants to feel his cum on her tits. She wants to watch as he explodes and Bella licks it up. "I think it might be Quil's turn don't you think? He's been such a good boy so far. I think he wants to cum on my titties. What do you think Bella?"

Bella nods as she rubs her own breasts straddling Leah. Her eyes lock with Quil's over Leah's naked form. Leah's hand trails down to find Bella's clit. "Only if I can lick it all up after. What do you think Quil?" He nods frantically as his tempo increases. "Want me to lick up your cum off of Leah's tits? Want to cum so much that I'll have to try to be a good girl and lick it all up? Maybe Leah will have to suck some off her own tit?

"FUCK!" The orgasm hits him then and he spews forth onto Leah's naked torso. Globs and globs of creamy jism hit her chest and her belly. The girls ohh and ahh at the sight. His heart is racing and when he thinks it can't get any better, Bella quickly ties her hair back in a loose bun and leans over to start cleaning off Leah. Leah bites her lips as Bella uses her tongue to trail the stickiness all over her breasts. Quil shifts and moves behind Bella pinning Leah's legs closed beneath him, tearing away Bella's shorts and panties from her now lifted ass. He slides three fingers into her wet cunt. "You're so wet."

Bella nearly collapses onto Leah. Leah watches as Quil fingers the petite girl from behind. Quil looks over Bella's shoulder as Leah grabs one breasts and wipes away some of his juice onto her fingers. She licks it up. Quil groans. Bella does one better and swipes a good amount of his cum onto her fingers and into her mouth. Then she leans forward and shares with Leah who has scooted up onto her elbows. The girl's break away and Bella turns to look at Quil. "Fuck me."

Not needing any other encouragement, he drives himself into Bella, nearly toppling her over from the force of it. He has to bite back the howl that wants to tear itself from his chest. She cries out and tries to brace herself from falling on top of Leah. Leah somehow manages to move up and out from under the two of them. She moves behind Quil who is on his knees ramming Bella. She presses her breasts against his back while twisting his nipples. "Goddamn it...harder Leah. Harder so I can fuck her harder. You want that don't you Bells? You want me to ram my cock up your tight cunt don't you?"

He has one hand twisted in her hair as she nods pitifully. All that can be heard from her are gasps of breath demanding more and more of his dick. "Give it to me...oh God, just like...ahhhh...more..."

His pace quickens and he knows at this rate he won't last long. Leah senses this and whispers in his ear, "Do it. You have all night to cum in us...on her...on me...hmmm...like that baby. Nice and hard. Fuck our Queen nice and hard."

With a couple more hard thrusts, Quil explodes in Bella. She follows and cums around his pulsating cock. He leans back against Leah to catch his breath as Bella gracefully slides to the floor. Then the front door slams open and there is one pissed off naked Alpha glaring at them ready to lunge at Quil.

Jake roars, "What the FUCK is going on?"

Both Quil and Leah tense at his yelling but Bella just rises and walks over to him ignoring the fact that she is naked. Ignoring the fact that her mate was shaking violently and she had another man's cum inside her. He slams the door shut as she reaches him. She wraps herself sinuously around his naked body. She brings her mouth to his and at first he tries to resist her. Tries to ask her how could she do this to him, but loses his ability to speak when he tastes what has to be Leah's juices on her lips. On her chin. He starts to lap at her jaw then back to her mouth so his tongue can slide into her waiting mouth. Then he freezes tasting Quil's cum. He pulls back and looks into Bella's eyes. Before he can say anything Bella speaks, "I want to watch you fuck Leah. I want to sit on her face while you fuck her baby."

Quil and Leah are shocked speechless yet incredibly turned on. Leah presses herself tighter against Quil's back waiting for Jake to say something. Anything. Throw them out of the Pack. Kill them. Something. Jake says nothing and closes his eyes. Quil watches as Bella rubs herself against him even more causing Jake to groan.

Jake opens his eyes and looks at the two wolves while starting to rub Bella's back. "You enjoyed fucking Bella? You enjoyed fucking your _Queen_?" Leah flinches knowing he had heard her. Quil swallows trying to speak but nothing comes out. Jake's eyes narrow as he waits for Quil to answer.

Quil whispers, "Yes."

The room is silent. The tension so thick both wolves would prefer being in a room with leeches. Then just as Quil and Leah think they're about to meet the great animal spirits of their tribe, Jake hoists up Bella, who wraps her legs around his waist. Leah gasps at the sight of his hard, thick cock. It was bigger than Quil and even bigger than Sam's. Then they watch as it slides into Bella. Leah groans as Bella throws her head back in ecstasy. Jake looks over at Quil smiling sneeringly, "But she'll never enjoy it as much as she loves me fucking her. Right baby?"

"Yes, oh God...yes...Jake...hmmm..." Bella's eyes are closed as Jake bounces her on his dick.

Jake looks at the other's shocked expressions. Jake moves towards the couch, sliding down so Bella can now move on him. He looks at the others who are unsure about what is going on. Quil's dick is hard again and Leah's scent invades their nostrils. Jake takes a deep breath and smiles. "You're going to watch me fuck her so you know who's pussy this is. Then I'm going to watch Quil fuck you as you sucks Bella's juices off my cock. Understood?" The two wolves nod eagerly. "Weren't expecting that huh?" He then starts to massage Bella's breasts as she bounces on him. "You guys can jerk off while you watch. This might take a minute."

Leah and Quil waste no time in listening to their Alpha.


End file.
